His Gentle Touch
by rated R
Summary: Chloe goes to the island with the other teens, Brady goes too. I suck at summary's so just read & review. **chapter 4&5 added**
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat down on the cool sand and stared out at the water. She began thinking over all that had happened in the last couple of days. Phillip turned his back on her after that horrible prank at the Last Blast happened, he actually believed that she'd do something as disgusting as stripping down for money. She remembered how she received the video tape of him asking her forgiveness, it made her cry she hated him. She couldn't believe that she could hate someone so much when she had been madly in love with him just hours before. She didn't want to forgive him and she still hadn't but she didn't want to have everyone go to the island and think that while she was back in Salem she was posing nude to make money. So, she told him she forgave him and went along to the island. Now she sat all alone, not wanting to be around Phillip.   
  
Then she felt like she was being watched, she looked up. There stood Brady, she smiled at him and he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Chloe rested her head against his broad shoulder. Brady was the only one who really believed in her, he told her about Mimi & Jan. He was the only one who went after her after the Last Blast. She smiled at the memory of Brady trying to explain himself to Craig. Craig, the "overprotective father".  
  
"What, what are you smiling about?" Brady broke into her thoughts.   
  
She looked up at him, "oh nothing..." Chloe answered turning away from him.  
  
"Nothing my ass!" he jokingly shouted, he pushed Chloe to the ground and began to tickle her.  
  
"Brady!... ow... stop... haha! Brady!" she stuttered, trying to pull away Brady's hands. He stopped and looked at her. A smile crept across his face, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Chloe moaned, his lips were so soft and he was so gentle with her. She broke the kiss when she heard someone coming towards them. They sat up and tried to see who was coming. It was was Shawn and Belle.  
  
"Hey you two... did we just interupt something?" Belle asked with her usual cheerful smile.   
  
Chloe looked at Brady and then to Belle. "Nope," she answered.  
  
"OK, good!" Belle grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her up. "come on, let's go!"  
  
Belle started dragging Chloe away, "Wait! Where are we going?"   
  
"umm... just... come on Chloe!" Belle didn't know what to say but just kept on insisting by pulling on Chloe's arm.   
  
She looked at Shawn and Brady questioningly, they both shrugged at her and smiled. So, Chloe just went along with Belle wondering what she was up to.   
  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stopped and Belle turned around to look at her. "Belle, where are you dragging me off to? Please tell me."  
  
"Chloe, why can't you just trust me and follow me without asking a million questions?" Chloe rolled her eyes as Belle began walking again. They went back to the camp and it was practically deserted.   
  
"Surprise!!" People jumped out and screamed. Chloe jumped and stared at everyone.   
  
Belle looked at her, "You didn't think we'd find out, did you? Well, happy birthday!"   
  
Chloe forced a smile, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. Phillip walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Happy birtday sweetie"  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she hated herself for telling him she forgave him. She wriggled out of his arms and stepped away from him.   
  
There was a rustling in the bushes, she turned around and Shawn and Brady walked up. "Awww, we missed it!" Shawn said disappointedly, he walked over to Chloe and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, "happy birthday, Chloe."  
  
Brady stood there smiling at her, she smiled back. Phillip put his arm around Chloe, "Come on Chloe, let's go," he said glaring at Brady. He began to walk but Chloe didn't move.   
  
"Phillip?" he turned and looked at her. "I think we should talk" Brady's smile widened, he knew exactly what she wanted to talk to him about. It was about God damned time, he thought to himself, after this talk of their's he could finally be more open about his feelings for Chloe instead of having to show them in private all the time.   
  
"Talk? No, let's just enjoy your birthday party," he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her along with him. But, she didn't budge.   
  
"I want to talk now. I don't care about this stupid birthday party, I didn't ask for it, I want to talk to you now!" Chloe shouted at him.  
  
His eyes widened. "OK, fine let's talk." They walked away to talk.   
  
  
Brady watched them leave, he smiled. Belle walked up to him and noticed his smile. "What are you smiling about? and where did Chloe go?"  
  
Brady turned around to look at his little sister. "Chloe's breaking up with Phillip right about now," a smile crept across his face again.   
  
Belle rolled her eyes. "Oh and I bet you're just overjoyed about that."  
  
"What? Why would I be happy about that?" Brady tried to look shocked but he couldn't hide his smile.  
  
"Brady, I know you like Chloe, I know she likes you. I saw you two earlier. Plus, you thought that this whole trip was a stupid idea until you heard that Chloe was going, then you just jumped at the chance to 'chaperone' it. You're not hiding your feelings for her very well anymore, not that you ever hid them well before."  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll admit it, I like her. Are you happy now?" Brady half-shouted at her. She smiled and walked away to Shawn.  
  
  
***to be continued*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Brady waited by the trees for Phillip to go running to his cabin crying. Brady waited there for twenty minutes and still no one came out. He started to get worried, he knew that Phillip could get really angry when things didn't go his way. Brady was just about to go into the bush in search of the two when Phillip stormed out running right into Brady. Phillip glared at Brady and ran off to his cabin. He wondered where Chloe was, he went in to look for her, she was probably upset. He walked for a couple minutes until he saw Chloe sitting on the ground by a rock.   
  
She turned around and ran to Brady, hugging him. She held onto him hard, shivering a bit. He pulled her away and looked at her. "Are you ok? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't. He just yelled a bit," She answered holding on to him again, his strong arms made her feel safe. She looked up at him into his eyes, he was still such a puzzle to her.   
  
He looked back at her, leaned to her face and kissed her. He let his tongue glide into her mouth and explore, when he kissed her it was as if his tongue had a mind of its own. He traced her lips with his tongue and she moaned. "Brady... don't, you know I can't stop when you start with that" he slowly backed his face away, grinning his sexy grin. They were pressed against each other, she could feel him growing against her, it made her wet. He could tell that she wanted him by the look in her eyes, so he kissed her again. She kissed back with demand, their tongue's fighting. Brady's hands were all over Chloe, they wandered to her back and he slowly unzipped her dress. She backed up and let the dress fall off her, the faint sunlight hit her tanned skinned and made it shine.   
  
She stepped away from the small pile her dress made and she kissed Brady again. She pushed up back until he was up against a tree, she undid his shorts revealing his blue boxers. She could see the pressure in his boxeres, she crouched down and snached the waist of his boxers with her teeth. She pulled them down and his hard dick stood straight. She licked her lips and stood up again to kiss him, he roughly kissed her back turning her around so she was against the tree. She moaned as his tongue circled around her neck, she lifted his shirt off him and threw it to the side. He grabbed her ass hard pressing her even harder against him, she wanted him so badly. He took his two fingers and slowly put them into her, she gasped as he began to move them in and out of her and she moved up and down on them, wanting him to move faster.   
  
"Oh god, Brady... please!" she screamed gripping onto his shoulders. "please... I want you in me..." He smiled and kissed her hard again, he lifted her up and and slid her onto his awaiting dick. She held her breath as he began to move in her, he moved as slow as he could, wanting her to savor it. Then he pulled out fast and moved back in slow again. "Faster!" she cried out and threw her head back. He obeyed and moved in fast and pulled out fast. She moved up and down with him, giving him more pleasure.   
  
Her nails dug into his skin as she reached her peak. She cried out and moaned as Brady continued at his fast pace until he finally reached his climax. He cried out and they slumped down to the ground. They sat up against the tree and he put his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
They sat together until their breathing returned to normal. They looked around for their clothes and put them on. After they were dressed, Brady hugged Chloe and they slow danced for awhile. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you," Chloe whispered and she held onto him harder. Her eyes widened, did I just say that? She thought to herself, she couldn't believe she had said that, she'd never said it before in her life.   
  
He held her face in his hands, smiled and gently kissed her. "Maybe we should get back? People might start to wonder"   
  
She smiled and they walked back to the cabins. People were scattered all around talking, Belle came up to the two. "Where have you guys been?? Chloe! You missed your own birthday cake!"  
  
"Sorry," Chloe said. "I'm kinda tired, I don't really want to go back to my cabin, Phillip's there."  
  
"You can stay in my cabin," Brady said. "I could stay with Phillip if you don't want me in the same cabin as you."  
  
"No, it's ok. There's two beds, right? You don't have to stay with him, unless you want to"  
  
Brady looked at her and smiled. "OK, here I'll take you to the cabin."  
  
"No... that's ok, I know where it is." Chloe smiled and walked away. She walked into the cabin and realized that all her clothes were back in her other cabin. "I don't want to go back there, maybe I'll just where one of Brady's shirts." She opened the drawers and found a big t-shirt. She slipped it on and climbed into one of the beds. She thought about what had happened in the bushes earlier, she really liked being with Brady, he made her feel so... she didn't know what, but it felt good. She smiled at the memory but her smiled soon faded when she remembered telling him she loved him.   
  
Did he say it back? She tried to remember, he didn't.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

*beep* *beep*   
The alarm clock went off, Brady rolled over and hit the snooze button. He yawned and looked over at Chloe sleeping in the other bed. He thought about the night before in the bush. He smiled remembering the faint sunlight hitting her bare tanned skin, she was so beautiful. He remembered how Chloe told him she loved him and he didn't say anything back, he wondered if she noticed. He wished he could've said it back, but he didn't like saying it if he didn't really mean it. Sure he really liked her, but he didn't know about love.   
  
Chloe groaned and turned over, she opened her eyes and stretched. She blinked until she got used to the sunlight. Brady got up out of bed and walked over to Chloe's bed, she looked up seeing Brady standing over her.   
  
"My shirt looks good on you."  
  
"Sorry. All my clothes are still in Phillip's cabin, I didn't want to see him again last night," Chloe apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not mad" Brady said and sat down on Chloe's bedside, he leaned down to give her a small kiss but Chloe backed away. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... just, well morning breath," she stuttered. She needed an excuse to not kiss him, she didn't want to be caught up in the moment again.   
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go over to Phil's cabin and get your stuff. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, thanks"  
  
"No prob," He slipped on a pair of shorts and headed out the door.   
  
Chloe watched him as he walked out the door, still thinking about the night before. "Why didn't he say it back? Maybe he's just using me for sex, just looking for a good time. Maybe the only reason he went after me after the Last Blast was because of my nude picture," she paused. "I don't want to think about this, I guess I should probably shower. I'm sure Brady won't mind me using one of his towels"   
  
She got up and headed for the bathroom, she turned on the water, so it was warm. Chloe peeled off Brady's t-shirt and stepped into the shower. The water hit her skin and slid down the side of her body. She massaged soap all over her and rinsed it off. As she stood under the shower head and thought about Brady's hands being all over her and his lips exploring her whole body. Just thinking about Brady made her hot, she wished that he would come into the shower with her, she really wanted him right now. She licked her lips, remembering how it felt to kiss his luscious lips, his neck, his chest, every part of his body was so sweet. She was getting very wet and horny thinking about him, she needed relief. Her hand slowly made it's way to her clit, she felt around it.   
  
Then suddenly she heard the door slam and she snapped out of it. "Chloe! Chloe?" It was Phillip, what was he doing here? Where was Brady? She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She peaked out the door and saw Phillip standing by the bed, one was made and one was all tossed. She knew exactly what he was thinking, she tried to back up quietly so he wouldn't know she was there, but the floor creaked under her feet. She gasped, hoping Phillip didn't hear. But, he did, his head snapped towards Chloe. His eyes were red and they looked angry, he started walking towards her.  
  
"What are you doing her Chloe? And why the fuck did you stay with Brady?" he shouted at her. He quickened his pace, Chloe tried to shut the door but Phillip was too fast. He grabbed her arms hard and and pulled her roughly out of the bathroom.   
  
"Phillip! Don't, you're hurting me!" he tossed her on to the made up bed and he was on top of her. She struggled to get away but he was too strong.   
  
"Did you sleep with him? Did you?" she shook her head and Phillip hit her. "You're lying!" he looked at her face, her eyes were wide and she looked scared. He moved to whisper into her ear. "Don't be scared, you still love me, right? We have to prove our love, then I'll forgive you for what you did."  
  
Phillip kissed her neck, Chloe started getting really scared, she'd never seen him like this and she didn't know what he would do. "Stop!" she half-whispered to him. But, he kept kissing her, she could feel his legs trying to spread open her legs.  
  
"We're going to prove our love."  
  
***to be continued*** 


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop!" Chloe shouted louder this time, hoping someone would hear her. She struggled, trying to get her arms out of his tight grip, she tried to stop her legs from being spread open. But, Phillip seemed to have found incredible strength, so she couldn't do anything to get away. She could feel him growing against her body and she began to cry, she knew she wasn't strong enough to get him off of her. So, she shouted again, "Help! Help!" she screamed until Phillip covered her mouth with his hand, he still had her arm pinned with his elbow.  
  
She started to panick even more, her eyes wildly searched the room. Phillip stopped, he sat up and took out a knife. "Stay there! Don't move!" he shouted at her. Her eyes widened, was he going to hurt her? He bent down and took out the shoe laces from his shoes and went back to Chloe. He stared into her eyes and tied her arms to the head rest of the bed.   
  
"I thought you said you loved me, why are you doing this?" Chloe cried, trying to free her hands. She sobbed harder when she couldn't.  
  
"I do love you, you're just not in the right frame of mind right now. You think you don't want this, but you do. When it's over, you'll realize that it was right," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. She turned her face sharply away from him, he placed his hand over her mouth again. With his other hand, he removed her towel and stared at her and whispered in her ear again. "I love you, we're going to prove our love." He undid his pants and pulled out his dick, he rubbed it and sighed. Chloe's eyes swelled with tears and she tightly closed her eyes to block out what was going to happen to her.   
  
When it was over, Phillip kissed her forehead. "We proved our love, now no one can ever come between us again." he stood up and got dressed. He walked to the door and left.   
  
Chloe cried, she couldn't believe what just happened. She tried to sit up but she was still tied to the bed, she panicked and tried to untie her hands but it was too tight. She fell back onto the bed. Where was Brady? Did he just let Phillip come over here and do this?   
  
Then the door opened. "I got your stuff Chloe. You sure don't travel light, do you?" he dropped her bags on the floor and he turned to her. His eyes widened and he ran to her. "What happened? What happened?" he practically screamed as he untied her hands. She stared at him with tears still flowing, he held her in his arms after he freed her. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her and rocked her. He kept asking what happened.   
  
"I feel dirty, I need to shower," she blankly said. Brady studied her face and he carried her to the bathroom. He ran the shower for her.  
  
"Are you going to be ok getting in?" she nodded. "Who did this? Chloe, tell me who did this to you" She just kept staring at him, she started to think that maybe he didn't know that Phillip did this, maybe he was busy getting her stuff the whole time.   
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"What? know what?"  
  
"It was Phillip, but you didn't know?" Chloe said.  
  
"How could I know? You think I knew that he was going to do something to you?" Brady knelt down in front of her. She believed him now, he didn't know. She wrapped her arms around him and let all her tears out. He held her until her tears slowed down. "It was Phllip then?" she nodded. "Ok, you have your shower and I have to go take care of something."  
  
Chloe looked at him questioningly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to kill him, he's not going to get away with this. I hope he likes sharks because he's going to be swimming with them." he answered her.   
  
He started walking away, she jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Please Brady! Don't! Just leave it alone. Please just let it go," she pleaded with him. He looked into her eyes and hugged her.   
  
"OK, I won't do anything. Just go have your shower." Chloe looked at him and turned towards the shower.   
  
Brady stepped out of the bathroom and left the cabin. "Sorry Chloe, but I can't let him get away with this."   
  
***to be continued*** 


End file.
